


Better In Gryffindor

by ObliviousInflux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousInflux/pseuds/ObliviousInflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when fifteen-years-old Draco Malfoy receives a letter from a place called „Hogwarts“ and will Harry be willing to help the lost boy and show him the right ways of using magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better In Gryffindor

_Draco_

 

   I woke up just like that at four in the morning. You know, when something is about to happen and you just  _know_ that you have to open your eyes and get out of bed? Yeah, my situation was like that. I didn't close my eyes after that – I just wandered around my room, went down to the kitchen, ate, read (this is a rarity but I was desperate), then I ate again and nevertheless, I couldn't find peace.

   Once again, I opened my economics book –  _oh god_ , I couldn't understand a thing. For some reason, none of the school subjects worked for me. I barely got above F's, my higher grades were rarities. An hour and a half later, the sky started turning brighter. I gave up on the study process, I knew I wouldn't remember anything either way.

   I made myself hot cocoa, grabbed my blanket and nestled next to the window. The woman from the house next to ours was getting ready for work. I didn't mind her even when she stripped off her bra. There was something very wrong with me, I wasn't attracted to girls at all. Most of the boys I knew and hung out with every day had girlfriends and looked absolutely normal together. I thought it was odd.

   "Hey, Draco," Dean asked me one time. "won't you finally get yourself a girlfriend?" Everyone around us laughed and I blushed. Seriously, which boy blushes!

   I took a sip from my cocoa and looked out the window once again. I saw the postman, who stopped in front of our house with his bicycle, put the usual (my favourite magazine, brochures and bills) in our mailbox and moved on. I sensed that the most interesting part of the day was about to come. I felt the need to go check the mail right that instant, so I rushed out of the house. I was surprised to notice that my feet moved by themselves, ran, even.

   I pulled everything out of the mailbox. The contents were: ninth issue of the magazine... uh... "Playboy" (hey, this wasn't mine!), some brochures, bills and a letter... for me?

    I opened the envelope. The address was frighteningly accurate...

 

   _Mr. D. Malfoy_

_Next to the window on the second floor_

_14, Tyster Street_

 

   The letters had interesting curves, the handwriting was beautiful.

 

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

 

_Dear Mister Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that, even though you've turned the needed age a long time ago, you can attend the School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, "Hogwarts". You will be on a training program until you reach the level for your years. Then we will put you in with the other students. Please, inform us of your decision._

_The semester starts on September the 1st._

_Sincerely:_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

   This was some kind of a joke, right? What was this bullshit?

   "Draco?" I heard my mother's voice call. "Draco, what are you doing?"

   I froze.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is Mary and „Better In Gryffindor“ is one of my bulgarian projects. The work is all mine, but my best friend, Emily, translates it. Our system of writing in english mostly works like that anyways, though she has individual projects as well. This is a multichaptered AU fic with Drarry and I really hope you'd enjoy it. It's our first time here, on AO3, so please, be gentle. Thanks!  
> My tumblr: http://merindax9.tumblr.com/  
> Emily's tumblr: http://amid-black-and-white.tumblr.com/


End file.
